


Ikebana

by Curionenene



Series: Zinnia [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Actually after all these years I realized there's a sherlock dynamic to these two, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Flower references, Haehyuk only appear at the end I'm sorry, Historical, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Japanese influences, Lots of flower references, M/M, Oiran AU, Prostitution, Realistic Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curionenene/pseuds/Curionenene
Summary: Tasked to make sure the negotiation with Xing officials go well for Chousen, Zhou Mi seeks help. And it is found in the form of the Zinnia Kakutasu - the flower of lust and sex.Like Ikebana, the world of intrigue is a world of structured beauty – of straight lines and careful arrangements. One loose stem, one flower astray, and the arrangement is doomed to fail. Will Kyuhyun prove to be a supporting stem, or will he be that stray flower that will spoil everything?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This storyline occurs at the same time as Zinnia, as such, it would be best to read that story first. However, this fic can be read alone. As the last fic, it is based on the Yoshiwara district of Edo Japan with a few futuristic twists.

Twilight has come, alighting its translucent wings of shadow onto the land. The sun-washed colours are bathed with a cover of mysterious, and they should be glad, but they writhe and slowly retreat inside despite the unique vibrancy they are given, for no matter what, they are day time items, and twilight is only a warning for them to retreat.    
  
For the items of the night would be creeping out soon. The things that could afford to come out for they shined even in darkness. Colours neon and unnatural, yet beautiful in contrast. And they had already begun to, a string of lights here, a flash of vibrant cloth there. Glowing brighter with each darkening second, as if slowly waking up.    
It was business as usual - the floating world was awakening with its usual grand flourish.    
  
But tonight, tonight it is not the only thing waking up. Because somewhere else in the same country but a different land altogether, where there is propriety and protocol, there is news of arrival of a boat. Singular. But it causes waves – small ones at first, but if they’re not careful, a tsunami.    
  
No one would know it, but it would be the start of changes. And no one could guess that it is in the seemingly frivolous world of floating dreams that would be the platform for the most serious of them to play out.    
  
Somewhere in Xing, a butterfly flaps its wings.    
  
~*~    
  
‘There’s nothing different about tonight.’    
  
That was the thought in his head as Kyuhyun pinned his hair high onto his head with ostentatious gold and glimmering jewels; tying his obi with practiced ease and accurate fingers. He’s wearing his favourite robes tonight – the white and gold ones. Favourite only because he knows that Mama-san doesn’t like it when he wears them. She likes elaborate and gaudy, because humans are easily attracted to them, like bees to honey. And these robes are the plainest he has.    
  
It was the thought in his head as he walked through the corridors, making it a point to ignore all the bows – both the respectful and grudging ones. It’s his privilege as Tayuu – one he plans to make full use of. And it’s that position that keeps him safe from Mama-san’s temper, although not from her greed and account books.    
  
It was that thought as he was led to his usual cage, placed in the most central, strategic spot for the most customers. And Mama-san takes over the proceeding for his bids as per usual, and from painful red lacquered grip as she helps him into his cage, Kyuhyun can tell that she expects to be disappointed that night. Kyuhyun ignores her and her beliefs that simplicity would drive away new potential customers. He would try to put off wearing that new red and gold monstrosity for as long as he could.    
  
It is that thought as now surveys the crowd before him, peeking through the wooden bars from under lowered eyelashes. There is the flash of white paper ever so often, for everyone knows that a Tayuu of the house could never be gained by those who called their bids through shouting. And yet those who scream through the crowd continue to scream. Pointless and in vain.    
  
Kyuhyun smothers another sigh and another yawn. ’There really is nothing different about tonight.’    
  
~*~    
  
The guard at the gate of the floating world is thinking the very same thing. He had swords in the shed that is behind him and money pressed into his hands every once so often. But it’s all in a night’s work.    
  
He doesn’t even give second glance to the two who walk inside now. They’re just some poor saps who want to be part of the hype, lusting and wishing. They would go home frustrated, and maybe jerk each other off.    
  
Or at least, that’s what the clothes, the simple, blue commoner outfits, tell him. And that’s what they want him to think. It wouldn’t do for the guard to know that the monthly income of one of them would be far more than he would ever earn in several lives.    
  
They pass the guard with no incident, and Zhou Mi shakes his head as his servant and friend Henli lets out a deep sigh of relief. “Even after so many years with me, doing such things still makes you nervous.”    
  
“Not my fault.” Henli mumbles, and Zhou Mi chuckles, patting his shoulder. For it really isn’t - Henli’s fault that is, that his young master happened to go into the business of shadows and lying. And such a business, whoever it is for, is equally dangerous on all levels.    
  
“Well, even if that is true, we have a job to do tonight.” Zhou Mi checks again, the stamp hidden well inside the folds of his robe. It would be the last time he would do so, in case an observant thief felt the urge to pick his pocket or worse. He looks up to see Henli openly flaunting the pieces of white paper that they will need and suppresses as sigh as he lowers Henli’s hand. The sheepish smile on Henli’s face is the only apology he gets for it was a chiding he often dealt to his trusted, but regretfully naïve and clumsy servant.    
  
There is fortunately, a lack of mishaps as the dog hour arrives and the two continue on down the street. And they make only one stop on the way, Zhou Mi pausing to give a coin for a little girl selling the yellow chrysanthemums to be offered to the gods as prayers for the royal family.    
  
~*~    
  
Kyuhyun watches as yet another servant returns to one of his regulars and he can tell who would probably get him tonight. He tells himself he’s not like other Zinnia, worrying that their customer for the night would be abusive and injurious. No, he only wants to be prepared, to have time to compile a checklist of needs in his head. Because although it’s likely that tonight would be another regular, even regulars have change in moods. He would need to remember all the signs, so that he could change himself to please.    
  
But years of practice allowed Kyuhyun to gather that information within seconds. The one who is most likely to win is, like so many, a rich merchant wanting to get away from the wife. This one happened to like calling him abusive names. Slut. Whore. Kyuhyun would have to indulge in his fantasies. To be submissive, to let him lead and to give him good sex. Boring. And it left Kyuhyun to scan the crowd in his favourite activity of people watching. They all usually fall into one category or another. Those who are here to purchase, those who are here just for the hype, and those who are here just to watch.    
  
And then there are those who are none of those three. It is they that interests Kyuhyun. But they are rare and far in between. And tonight, lady luck shines on him for there is one in the crowd. A man – tall, dressed in simple clothes. He seems, at first, only to be there to watch. His eyes eagle sharp, observing not only the Zinnia, but also the crowd.    
  
However, Kyuhyun also notices the man standing beside him. He’s wearing the same sort of clothes as the first man, yet when they speak to each other, it is obvious that this second man defers to the first. A deeper bow, tiny mannerisms. Servant mannerisms. And that servant is now pulling slips of white paper from under his robe. The first man is no watcher – he is a buyer.    
  
But what is a man of wealth and status dressing the same as his servant? What more a man who is planning to purchase? Winning a bid meant knowing how to work the intricacies of it system. And as much as Kyuhyun hates to admit it, that involves flaunting your wealth, and dressing accordingly. A customer had once told him that he sometimes dressed beyond his wealth in order to deter his competitors – discourage some from even making a bid.    
  
That meant that this man had some other sort of means to secure his winning. Either an inordinate amount of money or…    
  
Either way, it is intriguing. And Kyuhyun likes intriguing even if this man is a rogue element. Rogue elements usually mean uncertainty and the possibility of pain to other Zinnia. To Kyuhyun it means something interesting would finally happen. It helps his decision that a new customer would mean proving Mama-san wrong – that simplicity attracted some people too – the sort who were the real sort of rich and the real sort of powerful.    
  
So Kyuhyun does his usual trick. He lifts his fan, flicking it in a direction which would glint light off the gold plating and attract the man’s attention. He doesn’t wait to see, for he knows that he is successful. All he does is lift his eyes from its usual lowered position and meet the man’s eyes.    
  
It’s mere moments of contact. But Kyuhyun knows already what the outcome will be. And he smiles to himself when he spots the man’s servant coming up to Mama-san with a slip of paper, mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done. He wouldn’t be surprised when the name of the winner announced would be one he doesn’t know. But he does wonder who this man actually is, and what he has that he’s so assured of his winning.    
  
Later, as Kyuhyun is led out of his cage and back inside, Mama-san, with no small amount of excited surprise, announces to Kyuhyun that his new customer is from the palace. And it all starts to make sense.    
  
~*~    
  
The customer doesn’t know he’s already arrived, but Kyuhyun is fine with that. He stands at the entrance, looking through the slit between the door and its frame, silent. Breath soft enough to meld with the background noise, figure absolutely still, just observing.    
  
They call him Kakutasu. The cactus flower. The flower that blooms out of a plant of thorns. The irony. Because like the cactus, Kyuhyun has many thorns. He’s awkwardly built, and not terribly pretty. Makeup and clothes could hide that, but it couldn’t hide his admittedly unpleasant disposition and tendency for sarcasm. No one in the house had been spared his withering wit and intellect. And more often than not, the other occupants were left scratching their heads, wondering if they had just been praised or horribly insulted.    
  
And yet, he is the tayuu of the house. For some reason Mama-san has yet to figure out, all his customers come back with lust in their eyes and sordid sex in their minds. And as much as she hates his guts, she recognizes his worth. And often, when she isn’t actually dealing with him, did she pat herself on her back for taking the trouble to dress up some two-bit brat and making him into her star.    
  
Nobody has ever asked him what his secret is, thinking that it’s a trade secret he would never share. But truthfully, he could tell the whole world about it, and only a handful would be able to do what he does. To watch, to profile and to construct a whole identity just for that person. To make contort themselves into a figment of imagination. To provide a perfect fantasy, even for just one night.    
  
And that is what he does now. He takes in the man’s appearance with one fell swoop and the results surprise him. Or rather, they don’t. The man is tall, and he looks mildly foreign. Yet his mannerisms are all local – well-bred, but local. Short hair, brown. Straight teeth, strong jawline and beautiful hands. And behaviour absolutely neutral.    
  
That is the most curious thing. Because everyone has a manner that tells of their emotional leanings. Light mannerism means a happy disposition. And heavier footsteps either sadness or anger. Even an emotionless face tells volumes of stoic and straight-laced behaviour. Yet, the expression on this man’s face, Kyuhyun could never give a definite stereotype – for there are just that: neither this nor that, here nor there. His lips are just that angle which aren’t happy, yet aren’t sad. His posture isn’t slouched, nor is it ram-rod straight. His movement’s aren’t slow, yet they aren’t brisk. They are just… that.    
  
But it is that which was most telling, and Kyuhyun knows that if his theory is correct, that neutral position would change the moment he makes his presence known.    
  
So, he does just that.    
  
~*~    
  
Zhou Mi has been waiting a while, which comes as a bit of a surprise to him although none of it shows on his face. He had expected the entire household to be rushing to serve him because of the seal that had been placed with his bid.    
  
But he does suppose the whole household might possibly be at a loss as to what to do. And he can almost imagine all of them running around like headless chickens. Maybe the Mama-san had pulled the Zinnia aside to specifically instruct him on how to behave in order to please him – a high ranking officer in the palace. Maybe they would hurry and change him into clothes more expensive, more scanty. Make sure he had a good night, and maybe he would come back again.    
  
They would be surprised when they find out that Zhou Mi isn’t here for what they think.    
  
Then finally, he hears a noise behind him, the door sliding open. And he turns around to see the Zinnia he had paid for bowing demurely at him. “Joomyuk-nim.”    
  
The Zinnia says his name - or rather it’s his name in a different form. Joomyuk. Zhou Mi. Same thing, different language. He hasn’t bothered with a pseudonym tonight – no point for what he’s going to do, as long as he doesn’t have to deal with people massacring the pronunciation of his name. But he would employ a different character – one not his own, because it would be essential that the Zinnia could deal with a certain sort of person.    
  
He straightens his back, staring at the Zinnia with dispassionate eyes. And he set his mouth into a haughty curve, a domineering sneer, making a point out of examining the Zinnia as if inspecting a vase or cow he’d just bought. A piece of property.    
  
“Yes… and you are Kakutasu.”    
  
The Zinnia’s only answer is a bow. And he’s so demure that Zhou Mi wonders why he’d been given such a… bold name. He’d only found out the Zinnia’s flower name after the purchase had been made. And it interests him because Zinnia provide a fantasy for those who can afford it, and that fantasy usually includes the images of soft petals and fragrance, brought to mind with each flower name. The only image Kakutasu brings to mind is thorns. Not exactly an enchanting image of something you want to spend the night with.    
  
“Well, then. What can you offer me?” He asks in a curt manner, imagining a stick shoved up his ass. That way, it makes it look more authentic as he strides over to the Zinnia, pinning him to the wall. His tall height usually makes it easy to do so, although this Zinnia, he realizes only now, is rather tall as well. “Well?”    
  
The Zinnia smiles, a sweet flutter of the eyebrows, and before Zhou Mi realizes it, there’s a mouth over his, warm and soft. And he doesn’t realize it too late that he’s moving his lips along with the others, and arms are thrown around his neck. The next thing he knows he’s panting for breath and there’s a tongue licking the curve of his ear. And he freezes, because this isn’t supposed to happen. He’s been years into the service, and all his careful safeguards have been undone by a single kiss.    
  
He can practically feel the Zinnia smiling in triumph. And for a moment he wonders if he’d just walked into a trap, and the Zinnia is actually an assassin.    
  
But then Zhou Mi’s thoughts are interrupted by a laugh and he stares, scandalized, as the Zinnia breaks out into raucous laughter.    
  
As if spotting Zhou Mi’s distress, the Zinnia’s lip curl into a smile nothing like the demure thing that had been in front of him a few moments earlier. And he leans close again, whispering a single sentence into Zhou Mi’s ear that leaves him wide-eyed and gasping in disbelief.    
  
~*~    
  
“‘So, did I pass the test?’”    
  
“Wait. He knew?” Zhou Mi looks up and he smiles at the absolutely stunned look that Henli has. Although, he can’t really make fun of his trusted servant this time since he too was equally shocked when met with that situation. “You’re saying that the Zinnia knew that you were here on official business?”    
  
“Yes. I am.” Zhou Mi sighs, running a hand through his hair. Even now, the entire meeting feels so surreal. The whole ‘hello, there, nice to meet you. I know everyone thinks we should have sex now, but you and I know otherwise’. “That man knew that I didn’t buy him for my own pleasure, and he knew that I was on business from the palace. And the purpose of our meeting was so that I could screen him for a task.”    
  
“Well, obviously he would know that you were from the palace, but how did he know you didn’t buy him for pleasure? Did you…?”    
  
“No, I carried out everything as planned. I played the part of a stuck up minister perfectly.” Zhou Mi bites his lip, turning to Henli. The Zinnia had said the same too, and that it would have worked on anyone except him.    
  
“Huh… so you’re saying that the Zinnia just… knew?”    
  
Zhou Mi snorts, “He didn’t just know - he provided a rationale explanation for every accusation. He explained in great detail about how he noticed the both of us in the crowd. And how our plain clothing was suspicious, especially since we were obviously master and servant. He said that no rich person would disguise himself as a commoner if he was here for pleasure, not even if someone from the palace. And that meant that I was definitely here for some other reason.”    
  
“That is…” Henli looks so distressed that Zhou Mi laughs, patting his head. “There was one thing he didn’t know though.”    
  
Henli perks up, “What was it?”    
  
“The most important thing of course: what the real reason I was here for.”    
  
“Great! So you paid him off and now we’re going to find someone else?”    
  
Zhou Mi gives Henli a strange look, “No. I told him the real reason.”    
  
“Ah… good. Goo-What?”    
  
“Why the surprise? He’s exactly what I’m looking for.” Zhou Mi begins listing off. “He’s smart, he knows who to deal with high ranking ministers, he’s high-ranked a Zinnia enough… it’s an added bonus he’s as observant as he is, it means that he can act accordingly to ward off suspicion. And the best thing,” he has a voice that could only be a gift from God, “he’s bribable. He’s perfect.”    
  
“No… wait, don’t you think someone like that is suspicious?” Henli looks dubious and Zhou Mi takes in a deep breath, reminding himself Henli was only thinking the best for him. “I mean, he might be an informant from the other side?”    
  
“Would an informant from the other side behave so suspiciously?” Zhou Mi chuckles, as Henli admits to himself his young master was right. “Besides, I don’t think he’s suspicious… he’s just… scary.”    
  
“Scary?”    
  
“Well, after I told him everything about his task, he accepted the job. But before I could go off, he stopped me and pulled me back down asking where I was going.” Zhou Mi shivers a little at the memory. The intense eyes filled with amusement staring up at him like hypnotic glass. “He asked why we weren’t continuing with what we were doing earlier.”    
  
Henli’s eyes were pretty wide themselves, just not as dark. Or alluring. “…What?”    
  
“He said that I must have paid a fortune in people’s taxes, so I mustn’t waste it all. And the most economical way was to have sex with him.” Zhou Mi remembers the touches, a hand going under his robe that he, with all his training in martial arts, couldn’t push off. “‘His exact words: After all, you hired the Kakutasu - the flower of lust and sex. So you should get your money’s worth.’”    
  
There had been a seductive smile, and a drawled out ‘Right?’ which had sent shivers chasing each other down Zhou Mi’s spine. But he wasn’t about to share that with Henli.    
  
“That truly is terrifying…” Henli shivers, rubbing his arm as if cold, even though the night air tonight is warm, made warmer by the crowd bustling through the floating world. “So… you refused right?”    
  
“Sorry?”    
  
“The sex. You refused, right?”    
  
Zhou Mi laughs, pinching one of Henli’s round cheeks, and the boy protests, “Of course I did, Henli. What do you take me for?”    
  
Henli sighs in relief as Zhou Mi lets go, both for Zhou Mi’s refusal of sex, and the chance to rub his poor abused cheeks.    
  
“I asked for a blow job instead.” Zhou Mi says in retrospect, just because he hadn’t teased Henli in a long, long while. And he receives a yelp and a scandalized look as reward.    
  
Not that he’d said it just for the sake of seeing Henli squirm. It is amusing, but he isn’t that masochistic to make a blow job up only for that.    
  
Although, in retrospect, he might be some other sort of masochistic for agreeing to it. The blow job, that is.    
  
~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Kakutasu _ in the daytime looks a lot different than  _ Kakutasu _ at night, Zhou Mi muses as he’s shown to the Zinnia’s room. He had been expected, no doubt  _ Kakutasu _ had told the proprietor about his presence today, his arrival eased by the coin he’d handed  _ Kakutasu _ before he left yesterday night. 

_ Kakutasu _ isn’t dressed like he’d been expecting Zhou Mi though. 

“Good morning, sir.”  _ Kakutasu _ says with an almost smirk as Zhou Mi surveys the simple dark blue robe he wears, falling open to reveal the smooth hairless chest in a style mostly favoured by wrinkled old men and fat, oily drunks.  _ Kakutasu _ couldn’t have looked more different with his long black hair undone, tumbling down in damp waves, nearly reaching the floor. 

Then he notices the raised eyebrow and he realizes that in his staring, he’d neglected manners. “Good morning.” He quickly says, and what greets him is a laugh. It’s cynical and filled with dry humor, and Zhou Mi can’t help but contrast this with the fairy-like creature he’d seen only just last night. 

“If you wanted to see me more dressed you should have picked a later hour to come.” It’s as if  _ Kakutasu _ can read Zhou Mi’s thoughts, and the smile, if anything, indicated he knew even more than that. The thought chills Zhou Mi a bit, that years of professional training in mastering his face could be broken by a mere Zinnia. But then again, that is why he’s hiring  _ Kakutasu _ . 

“No, I was just thinking your hair looked nice.” Zhou Mi’s smile is that fixed sort of polite happiness and  _ Kakutasu _ shrugs, looking even more sarcastically amused. “Yeah… whatever… so you’re here to instruct me aren’t you? Instruct away.” 

“It’s just a general briefing.” Zhou Mi enlightens, but he sits down near  _ Kakutasu _ anyway, pulling out a file filled with profiles. “These are the Xing officials that we’ll be leading down through here once in a while. Scheduled excursions sort of thing. We don’t want them to be suspicious, so we won’t book them into this place, but we’ll give recommendations-” 

“Don’t.”  _ Kakutasu _ suddenly interrupts and Zhou Mi looks at him in questioning surprise. “Don’t give them recommendations. If you do, they’ll probably not take up your suggestion, especially since things with Xing aren’t exactly all butterfly fields at the moment.” 

“How did you-” 

“Know that things with Xing aren’t all peachy? Easy, Mama-san has been complaining about Xing silk prices. If that isn’t indication, I don’t know what is.” 

They way  _ Kakutasu _ says it, it seems so obvious. Xing silk is something highly sought after in Chousen and their neighboring country has always used it as a means to get their way in trade talks. Not this time. 

“Speaking about Xing silk-” 

“You want me to extract information about the Xing’s demands and expectations for trade so you can use it against them.” It isn’t even a question, but a statement. And the surprise must have been obvious on Zhou Mi’s face because  _ Kakutasu _ continues his explanation. “It’s just typical human behavior. You want a better deal, and having an upper hand on information is the best way to get it. Rather boring, but I’d expected it. Which official did you want me to get first?” 

“Well… this one.” Zhou Mi points at the picture of a rather measly looking man. He’s the official that informants said was the most easily bribed if you knew exactly what to use to entice him. Unfortunately, his tastes changed pretty quickly. “But of course, we don’t expect you to snag him right away, so really anyone will do, show them a good time and-” 

“They’ll come back? That’s safe, but far too slow for me.”  _ Kakutasu _ purses his lips, tapping the man’s photo. “Alright. I know what to do. Wait for the good news in the morning.” 

Zhou Mi is rather affronted by this man’s confident attitude. “But…” 

“But nothing.”  _ Kakutasu _ shakes his head, tilting his head, and Zhou Mi can see a bit of the allure that attracted him so the night before. “Remember how I lured you in? I can easily do it again to this man. Trust me, alright?” 

Zhou Mi wants to rebut that it’s hard to trust a man he only knows as the flower of lust and sex, but he keeps that comment well inside his chest. He’s a diplomat by nature and trade. “Of course.” 

“Right, anything else? Or can I be left alone to do this job?” 

“Yes. One thing.” Zhou Mi spots the Zinnia’s lips opening and he quickly rushes to get his words out. “If you keep completing my sentences I’m going to tell everyone you know that you’re actually my long-lost maternal twin brother. And I’ll start hugging and weeping all over you while telling embarrassing tales of how you used to wet the bed.” 

Zhou Mi is entirely satisfied by the startled owlishly blink, before it is quickly covered up by a smirk. “Touché. I see it’ll be fun working with you, Joomyuk-nim.” 

“Just Joomyuk would be fine really.” He says and the look his gets isn’t surprised, only thoughtful. “Well, I’ll see you in two days, during the hour of the cow.” He lowers his head curtly. “ _ Kakutasu _ .” 

But before he can step out of the room, there is a soft voice. “Kyuhyun.” And when Zhou Mi turns around, he spots just a bare bit of darkness in Kyuhyun’s eyes before it is hidden with a bored flippancy. “I’m  _ Kakutasu _ in the night. In the light of the day, I’m just Kyuhyun.” 

“Well, then, Kyuhyun.” Zhou Mi bows as he shows himself out. “I’ll see you in two days.” 

~*~ 

It isn’t as if he expected Kyuhyun to fail. Yes, somewhere in his mind, he did think that Kyuhyun had been boasting, as much as common sense pointed elsewise. But he certainly doesn’t expect to be pulled aside that very evening by a rather panicked and bemused subordinate. A subordinate he’d picked himself to escort the Xing officials around the night they arrived. 

“Sir… I know I’m not supposed to talk to you.” Because Zhou Mi is the one retrieving the information for their outside informant, and within the palace he needs to be as displaced from the Xing officials as possible. “But I thought we didn’t arrange for recommendations?” 

“You thought right.” Zhou Mi answers quickly, seemingly unperturbed, but his eyes are darting around, making sure no one who sees will make unnecessary conjunctures. “What’s wrong?” 

His subordinate frowns, scratching his head. “Then why did one of Xing Officials pull me aside to thank me for a gift after we got back from the floating world? And he wants me to meet him later. What am I going to say?” 

Zhou Mi’s eyes sharpen before they dull back to their neutral stance. “Which official?” He asks, and is told the answer. And the answer is what he’s guessed, and he’s only asking because in his mind, there is disbelief towards the only possible reason behind all this. 

Kyuhyun. 

~*~ 

“There’s pork ribs.” 

Zhou Mi pauses in a rather comical manner. He had practically stormed his way into the room, giving the maids the uncharacteristic cold shoulder, all ready to launch his magnificent tirade which he had painstakingly put together in his mind all the way from the palace. But just as he slides open the fragile sliding door of rice paper and rickety wood, Kyuhyun turns around with a calculated look of nonchalance and Zhou Mi  _ knows _ he knows the words that will spill from his mouth next. But he never has a chance to say anything because the first sentence out from Kyuhyun’s mouth dislodges everything from Zhou Mi’s mind. 

“I… what?” Zhou Mi is stunned, staring at the wreckage of his train of thought as Kyuhyun kneels down at the table in fake subservience picking up a pork rib and waving it at Zhou Mi. “Pork ribs. They’re very nice.” 

“Uhm… okay.” Zhou Mi is nearly about to kneel down and take a bit of the admittedly enticing pork rib when he shakes his head, half-glaring at Kyuhyun. “No! I mean. I need to talk to you about last night.” 

“Last night?” 

“Yes. The subordinate I picked to lead the Xing officers around told me that-” 

“Are you sure you don’t want some?” 

“What?” Zhou Mi stares at the pork rib Kyuhyun holds up, almost sadly, and shakes his head. “I’m sure. Anyway, my subordinate told me that one of the Xing officers stopped him to thank him for the gift. Now, the Xing officer-” 

“Really sure?” 

“-was the one that I pointed out to you two days ago. And we followed your advice not to give them a recommendation, so-” 

“But it’s such a pity. It’s really good.” 

"- _ can you explain to me why _ …” Zhou Mi takes in a deep breath of exasperation. “the Xing officer thanked us for a ‘gift’? And why he wants to meet us in private because of it?” 

“I’ll ask you one last time before I eat them all up.” 

“Forget about the damned pork ribs for a second and answer my questio- mmph!” Zhou Mi’s eyes widen almost comically when there is suddenly a piece of pork rib in his mouth and Kyuhyun is in front of him, a ridiculously happy smile pasted on his face. 

“Good. Now chew.” And stunned, Zhou Mi can only follow Kyuhyun’s instructions. “Nice isn’t it? Good.” Kyuhyun doesn’t even wait for Zhou Mi to answer before walking past to the door, “Well, come on. Let’s go then.” 

Zhou Mi can’t speak because of the pork rib in his mouth and he’s been brought up in a household of propriety, but the expression on his face says it all. “You came out to buy things for some specific people in the palace, didn’t you? That’s your ruse so that you can come and meet me. Some things can only be found in this area of the capital, and the people who want those things are too important to risk food poisoning. So it’s normal for someone well-versed in poisons to get those things, isn’t it? Although you are a little high up, but I guess for the time-being you’ve been demoted?” 

He can’t open his mouth because the half-chewed pork rib meat would have fallen out, but it’s only now he realizes that Kyuhyun has been dressed differently than Zhou Mi had saw him two mornings ago. None of that slovenly worn robe. Instead, Kyuhyun wears outdoor clothes, not too different from Zhou Mi’s – properly worn and a simple brown, long hair tied back into a non-fussy ponytail. 

“The stores will close if you keep gaping. I know I look a lot uglier without makeup, but it’s still rude to stare.” It’s the amusement in Kyuhyun’s voice that snaps Zhou Mi out of it, and he shakes his head, walking forward, mentally blind as Kyuhyun leads. And in his mind is the errant thought that he must not say, that although Kyuhyun is less an idea of a beauty in the daylight, he’s looks more beautiful in Zhou Mi’s eyes. 

He’s entirely forgotten about the question he needs to ask Kyuhyun.

~*~ 

“I thought it was the best course of action.” 

Zhou Mi blinks, still blinded by the kaleidoscope of a glass bead shop that Kyuhyun had practically shoved him into, and he still has his mind on how to improve that rather tacky recording device one vendor or another tried shoving into his face, that he takes a while to comprehend the meaningful words Kyuhyun has just lightly tossed at him. 

“I’m… sorry?” 

“The answer to your question.” And Zhou Mi takes a while to figure out that it was the question he’d asked before Kyuhyun had dragged him out. He’d asked many questions along the way since then, none of them answered either. “I thought about the best way for you to get your information and did accordingly.” 

“And what exactly was this best way?” Zhou Mi almost doesn’t notice, but he’s already slipped into what is called the ‘drop-off’ scenario in his line of work. Two people meet in a public place. They pretend to be part of the crowd, doing as the crowd does, and no one knows that top secret information is actually being passed down the grape vine. 

“Pretend that I was actually a bribe.” Kyuhyun smiles a little, seemingly at the antics of a few children playing with paper dragonflies, but both know that he’s actually smiling at the startled look on Zhou Mi’s face. “I guess you know what that means.” 

And Zhou Mi does. He remembers mentioning to Kyuhyun about how this man was bribable but no one knew what exactly to bribe him with. And it occurs to him that if Kyuhyun had been wrong, then the entire operation would have been compromised. 

But before he can actually say a word, Kyuhyun is right beside him, whispering into his ear. “Calm down. Raised voices attract attention, and you don’t want that do you?” 

There an extremely appealing urge to strangle Kyuhyun then, but Kyuhyun is right, and he holds it in. It’s not like he can really blow up against the coquettish expression as Kyuhyun tucks a flower into Zhou Mi’s hair. “Don’t worry. I knew what I was doing. I could tell that that man was into these kind of things, and guess that I would be a suitable bribe. Besides, it worked didn’t it? When you return, your subordinate will no doubt tell you of all the information that Xing officer had gathered.” 

Kyuhyun pulls away. And for a moment, Zhou Mi’s mind cannot comprehend how such a frail, beautiful man could have such a shrewd personality stuck inside. But as he follows Kyuhyun down the road to a place the Zinnia swears has the best candy apples, he remembers the flower in his hair and pulls it out. 

It’s perhaps a joke on Kyuhyun’s part that the flower he’d tucked in is the  _ sumire _ . The violet. Purple-blue and small, it’s the honest flower. And it is a flower that hardly suited Zhou Mi, he being as embroiled into shadows and secrets as much as he is. 

He doesn’t understand then, as he watches Kyuhyun flit among the stores like an easily distracted child, that the flower doesn’t represent him but something else entirely. 

~*~ 

“…the court may now be adjourned.” 

Zhou Mi keeps his eyes lowered throughout the hushed formulaic phrases and pleasant wishes. As much as he is a liar by trade, he is sure nothing can hide the expression of pure delight as betrayed by his eyes. 

The negotiation had gone extremely well in their favor, although Zhou Mi, being head of the whole circus, had been careful to show the exact opposite on his face. But Kyuhyun had been right. The minute Zhou Mi had gotten back, his subordinate, with no little delight, had enlightened Zhou Mi on the vast store of information he’d been given. Every bit of it had opened doors, and even if it hadn’t, prevented already opened doors from being closed. 

Both he and Henry practically run to their room when they have muttered enough platitudes to be sure they have offended no one. And the minute the door is closed, they smile congratulatory smiles at each other about to give each other a pat on the back when the door opens. 

Zhou Mi turns in surprise, a lashing ready on his tongue in anticipation of a badly trained slave. But instead of plain cotton, the figure is robed in golden silk robes and the lashing is swallowed instead as both he and Henry fall prostrate to the ground. 

Because the one who has entered is far from a slave. He is instead, the holder of the Heaven’s mandate and by sacred vow, the dictator of loyalty in the land. The belt around his waist holds only one sword when law dictated it to be two. 

The crown prince. 

~*~

“Aww… you’re too kind, Joomyuk-nim. But really, I have enough ostentatious hair ornaments to last me several lifetimes.” 

Zhou Mi sighs, still holding out the (admittedly ostentatious) gold hairpin with expensive blue jade. “I know.”  _ ‘I’ve seen them.’ _ “But this isn’t from me.” 

“Oh?” 

“The crown prince sends his congratulations and urges you to continue in your good work.” 

That elicits a silence that Zhou Mi relishes with a surprising gratification. And his amusement is wholly unjustified, but it just tickles him that he actually said something to make the usually unstoppable Kyuhyun shut up, never mind that the statement would have made anyone shut up. 

“I see…” Kyuhyun says slowly, taking the hairpin as if it the bat that the blue jade imitated would suddenly rear up and bite him. Then after a while, he slowly lifts the hairpin into the light, admiring the skill of carving. “A bat… I see even the crown prince wishes me luck in this endeavor of ours.” 

“He does. He anticipates trouble with the westerners that have started landing on our shores.” Everyone knows of the westerners with their golden hair like a cornfield and their demonic blue eyes and of their foreign ways. “They may only be interested in trade now, but they may become more greedy. He doesn’t want to think about a situation where he would have to deal with the Xing as well.” 

“Hmm…” Kyuhyun eyes grow distant for a moment and Zhou Mi wonders what he could be thinking about. Is he pleased about receiving the favor of the crown prince, or frightened? Or perhaps it is pressure he feels instead, mixed with a tinge of fear, because failing the crown prince could only have dire repercussions. 

Kyuhyun catches Zhou Mi staring before he can, and Zhou Mi has no choice but to pretend that it has been his intention to be caught staring all along. In retrospect, if it was someone other than Kyuhyun Zhou Mi had been staring at, he’d might have gotten an enlightenment to his mental question. As it was… 

“Candy?” 

“What? Oh no, thank you. Anyway, I have to discuss about-” 

“But it’s really good. Some customer gave it to me the other day, and I have no idea where it’s from. So I’m trying to keep as much to myself, yet I’m being nice and offering it to you.” 

“Then keep it. But listen, tonight is-” 

“It’s rude to refuse, you know. Come on, just open your mouth, I’ll even feed you.” 

“ _ Kyuhyun _ …” Zhou Mi says it like he’s addressing an errant child, and he’d have said more to nag but Kyuhyun laughs, a real laugh, not like the calculated chuckles he’s heard so far, and somehow, nagging is now the last thing on Zhou Mi’s mind. 

“Alright, I’ll stop teasing.” Kyuhyun covers his mouth to hide his smile, seeming the epitome of good manners. “But let us go and attend to your shopping. It’d be no good if you return to the palace too late and are accused of slacking by the crown prince himself!"

Zhou Mi could have said many things to that, the least being Kyuhyun the reason why he’d ever be accused of being late in the first place. But that guileless smile? Zhou Mi is out in the streets in minutes, only pausing because Kyuhyun needs time to take his coat off the rack and for the maid to find the blue clogs, because Kyuhyun insists that they matched with his new hairpin. 

Zhou Mi will never admit it, but as he watches Kyuhyun out of the corner of his eye, he finds that he agrees with that sentiment. 

Very much. 

~*~ 

Things quickly fall into a pattern as pleasant things tend to do. 

Zhou Mi came to looking forward to the daily visits, going to Kyuhyun with the news of success, though the Xing officials weren’t to know. He’d always try to brief Kyuhyun then, and Kyuhyun would always sidestep his efforts then. They end up talking in the middle of the stores and their yelling vendors and bargaining customers with no one to but the goods to overhear them. 

Maybe once they kept topics to a professional level, maybe taking an indulgence into the weather or the prices of this and that. But lately the line has been blurred, and Zhou Mi finds himself talking about things he’d never thought he’d ever share. 

“So, Joomyuk-nim. When will you tell me your real name?” 

Zhou Mi is caught by surprise, turning to see Kyuhyun fingering a piece of decorate malt candy spun into the shape of an owl. “But I have.”  _ ‘After a fashion.’ _

But Kyuhyun shakes his head. “Your accent and manner may be flawless, but I can tell. Your descent is not that of Chousen, but of Xing.” 

Silence. And Zhou Mi feels like anyone whose dark secret is exposed. “I… How could you tell?” 

“I’ll answer if you tell me your real name, and how a Xing managed to get into the Imperial Board of Archives without a hundred informants checking up on you at least twenty times every minute.” 

Zhou Mi stares, but Kyuhyun with his butter-won’t-melt-in-my-mouth expression, only stares back. 

They remain silent, only moving when a shopkeeper, complaining of customers who only look but don’t buy, shoo them on. It’s only very nearly at the end of the street that Zhou Mi speaks again. 

“I was born a bastard son to one of the court officials. The official, however, wasn’t my father. But he was a very kind man.” 

It isn’t much of an explanation. But with just that Kyuhyun knows. Prejudice, loneliness, possible hatred and self-hatred. Even if he was allowed to live. A foreigner in his own home, proving his self worth. It wasn’t said, but a picture says a thousand words and Zhou Mi’s expression, a million and more. 

Zhou Mi watches Kyuhyun carefully. Of the few who found out, there had been only those few reactions: pity, loathing, disbelief. Zhou Mi wonders which Kyuhyun’s will be. 

He should have known better. 

“I see,” is all Kyuhyun says, nothing but interest on his face. And when Zhou Mi seems lost for words, prompts. “Your name?” 

What else can he do but answer? “Zhou Mi.” 

“I see.” Kyuhyun repeats, almost to himself. “Well then, Zhou Mi-nim. You seem to have finished your shopping. Shall we go?” 

Zhou Mi has taken two steps before his stunned brain finally thinks to put up any of a protest. “Wait, you haven’t told me how you knew.” 

He is unprepared for the soft touch to his cheek and the brush of a thumb over his lips. “You are beautiful, but your beauty is not the same as that of Chousen men. So I know.” 

That day, Henli has to prod Zhou Mi several times in the ribs as he forgets everything. After all, his brain has already been filled to its capacity by the memory of a touch and soft words seemed to have been said in earnest. 

Truthfully, Zhou Mi should have been horrified at being affected by such flattery, especially that of a Zinnia’s, whose flattering words are an essential tool of his work. But who would know he was flattered if he told no one – not even the flatterer himself. 

Especially not the flatterer himself. 

~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Two seconds is how long Zhou Mi has stepped into the Zinnia establishment when there is a whisk of red and gold and a hand pulling at his arm dragging him back out into the sunshine and street dust. 

“Kyuhyun?” Zhou Mi exclaims once he has righted himself and picked up a rather punishing walking pace so that he is not in danger of an unwelcome meeting with the floor. He has only gotten a glance of Kyuhyun’s face, but he can see an immediate flawlessness of skin that was the only flaw, and the strong scent of hibiscus assaults his nose. 

“You’re late.” 

“I’m sorry?” Zhou Mi replies before his brain even makes sense of the accusation. “I got held up at the palace.” 

“Well, you could have let me known.” Kyuhyun doesn’t take into consideration the impossibility of that action. “You have made me late for my day job. If I lose it, I’ll hold it to you to find me a new one even more comfortable than the one I already have.” 

Zhou Mi knows of the law that forces every Zinnia in the country to take up a day job every month. It is an evil that has been deemed necessary by the ones who run the floating world. An evil because although there are some that are employed in things harmless, like modeling or the gracing of a store, most are subject to jobs that pay high, of irregular basis and anyone would be cautious to do. 

Drug testing. 

But from the way Kyuhyun is dressed up, he can’t possibly be going for drug testing, so he must be one of the few lucky ones. Unless, he is planning to seduce the testers out of it. It’s a crazy plan, but Zhou Mi entertains in his mind that if anyone could make it work, Kyuhyun could, until they arrive in front of  _ Ikenobo _ , the oldest school of  _ Ikebana _ , the art of flower arrangement, in the country. 

~*~ 

“He’s absolutely beautiful isn’t he?” 

The whisper in Zhou Mi’s ear is getting to be irritating. Not because he doesn’t agree with the sentiment, but more from whom the sentiment is coming from. 

“Really, really beautiful.” The current owner of Ikenobo mutters, an old man who is the tenth descendent of the founder of the school and also obviously a huge fan of  _ Kakutasu _ . Zhou Mi knows this from the tale shared straight from the horse’s mouth about a night spend with  _ Kakutasu _ money well paid and the subsequent invitations on the tenth Ikenobo’s part to grace his school every month which  _ Kakutasu _ graciously accepted. 

Zhou Mi thinks about his earlier thought on Kyuhyun being lucky to get this day job and rethinks his opinion – Kyuhyun isn’t lucky, he’s probably pulled every trick in his book of seduction to ensure that he’s invited back every month and thus safe from any possibly fatal testing job. 

A round of applause and Zhou Mi is saved from hearing the tenth Ikenobo wax lyrical about Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun has finished, and although Zhou Mi thinks his creation is worthy of the lyrical waxed, he is glad to get away into better company. 

“What did you think?” Kyuhyun asks once he is by Zhou Mi’s side, and Zhou Mi smiles. 

“You were good, although, the torrent of praise next to my ear would have told you the same thing.” 

Kyuhyun laughs, a hearty laugh, not one of those silly delicate things, and Zhou Mi smiles. It is one of the many things that have endeared Kyuhyun to him despite his eccentricity. “If you tried it yourself, you wouldn’t have been that impressed with me.” 

“ What makes you say that?” Zhou Mi had no interest in flower arrangement, nor did he think he had the aptitude to create anything that resembles the elegant specimen Kyuhyun had done. 

“You’re a spy.” Kyuhyun answers simply, his words soft so that they will not carry. “And spying, like  _ Ikebana _ is creativity within a set of rules. One step outside the boundary and you head straight for a failure at best, a disaster at worst. And every step taken is a calculated measure, each stroke precise and with purpose, wasting the least energy and the least resources. And if done by a master, the final product is beauty in its most simple, yet most structured form. Tell me, don’t you think you’d be a natural at  _ Ikebana _ ?” 

Zhou Mi has no answer to Kyuhyun’s allusion, even if it seems full of holes. And it is easy to stare at Kyuhyun’s easy grace as he walks, and Zhou Mi does. Even though he knows it is rude to ignore the master of the building he’s in. But a few token nods now and then seems to please the tenth Ikenobo, even as he tells, for the fifth them that day, how Kyuhyun is a natural at the art of  _ Ikebana _ . 

~*~ 

It strikes Zhou Mi one morning that after the first night they’d met, he and Kyuhyun have not had any form of sexual activity at all. Some of his circle might call him insane, meeting daily with a Zinnia named after lust and sex and not get any form of primal gratification. Most would applaud his abstinence. Henli would smile in fact, and nod and say that it was expected that his master would adhere to the highest of professionalism. Most days Zhou Mi would agree with him. 

But most days, Zhou Mi isn’t assaulted with the sight of Kyuhyun coming out of the shower without a shred of clothing on. 

He doesn’t even realize he is staring until Kyuhyun cocks his head to the side, a slight grin to his face. “Like what you see?” 

And Zhou Mi blushes then, like a virgin girl when her crush compliments her, and he blushes even more because he’s not a virgin girl and Kyuhyun is certainly not his crush. And he curses words in his mind when Kyuhyun laughs at him, not because he’s being laughed at, but that Kyuhyun is behaving nothing like someone having been caught naked. Kyuhyun should be the one blushing like a bride, not him. 

Then again, he supposes they both have the same bits, so maybe Zhou Mi is overreacting. Although, Kyuhyun’s are obviously more well-maintained than Zhou Mi’s, all that expanse of silky white skin that his hands could map out on, tracing patterns into those fit abs- 

Zhou Mi finds it hazardous for his brain to continue down that line of thought. 

“Well?” Zhou Mi realizes that he has stayed quiet too long a time to feign disinterest So he does only what he can do, and that is to stutter apologetically and extract himself, as painlessly as possible, from the room. 

“Wait.” A hand closes around his wrist, and his exit impeded, he instinctively looks back. Thankfully, Kyuhyun is now more covered, having grabbed a robe and hastily sliding it on. Zhou Mi tries not to concentrate on the fact that a hand is still no substitute for a sash, even a poorly tied one. 

“I’m sorry, Zhou Mi-nim.” It takes Zhou Mi a while to realized Kyuhyun is apologizing – and apologizing to him. 

“What for?” Zhou Mi half gaps, and barely manages to change his question. For what he really wants to ask is “you’re apologizing? To me?” and that isn’t a really wise thing to say to Kyuhyun, a man whose words could cut deep into the stone of mountains. 

“For startling you. I did not think there would be anyone visiting me at this hour.” And when Zhou Mi continues to look confused, he enlightens, “it is my day off. I’d thought you’d have known?” 

Zhou Mi should have, and would have had he followed protocol and what should be natural instinct as a spy to check and double check every single thing before execution. He had let his comfortable routine and growing trust in Kyuhyun get in the way of his professionalism. And Kyuhyun knows it as well, if his suddenly guarded expression is anything to go by. 

Zhou Mi turns to leave again, perhaps, to wallow in the shame of his failure. But Kyuhyun does not let go, instead, his grip tightens despite the gasp that is Zhou Mi’s protest. 

“Wait,” and Zhou Mi find that he must. He stands still as Kyuhyun lets go of his wrist. He doesn’t see, only feels Kyuhyun tuck a flower into his hair, like that day in the market – the first time Kyuhyun explained himself to Zhou Mi. 

“Trust me.” Kyuhyun orders again, in the same tone. Then, his voice softens, because Kyuhyun thinks, behind that carefully blank expression, that Zhou Mi might be afraid. “Please.” 

Their lips meet then, soft like the first taste of hesitance. Then, harder, faster, till it becomes a furious dance, and they are both breathing each other in, lips melding into a perfect form. 

Kyuhyun’s hands tangle into Zhou Mi’s hair, and Zhou Mi catches a flash of blue, but no more, because Kyuhyun does something with his tongue and Zhou Mi doesn’t have time to think about anything else anymore. 

The blue violet lies on the floor, carelessly forgotten. 

~*~ 

When the first trouble happens, it is something small and inconsequential that Zhou Mi doesn’t recognize that it is a trouble at first until Henli brings it up to him a while later. 

“So, have you figured out a way to factor in the bridge?” Henli asks a surprised Zhou Mi, who after a tiring round of roundabout negotiations, wants only a bath and soothing sleep. 

It takes him a while to realize what Henli is talking about. Then, upon realization, he sighs. It is a rather simple, yet complicated political matter. The Xing want a bridge at a place that would facilitate better trade. And if Chousen trusted Xing more, they would have agreed on the bridge at the shot. But there is the matter of Xing’s reputation of back-stabbing and that the bridge would provide a direct route to the capital from Xing without the need of a navy. To protect that new bridge would require twenty thousand soldiers which Chousen didn’t have. 

It is a bridge that should be, on principle, built; but yet, shouldn’t be built. 

In all fairness, it is a complicated matter. One that needs to be thought through thoroughly. So Zhou Mi just shakes his head and replies. “I’ll think about it tomorrow, when my mind doesn’t feel like it’s made out only of sawdust and glue. It should be a small matter – inconsequential. We have Kyuhyun. He should be able to wheedle out something else they want in the stead of a bridge.” 

~*~ 

It’s two days later and Zhou Mi and Henli have yet to figure out something that the Xing would appreciate other than a strategically placed bridge. They’re sitting in Zhou Mi’s office, busy scratching their hands when a voice suddenly interrupts their musings. 

“Having trouble?” 

Zhou Mi looks up, irritated, and ready to lash out at whoever dares enter without knocking (and there’s only one person in the palace who  _ would _ do that). He nearly swallows his tongue when it’s not a red-headed advisor but the crown prince instead. 

“C-crown prince!” Zhou Mi splutters, realizing too late he needs to stand and hastily does so. He bangs his knee on his table getting up, and it takes all his willpower not to cry. From the muffled whimper that follows, it seems Henli is in a similar situation as well. 

“Yes, that is who I am.” The crown prince, Siwon, replies solemnly. And Zhou Mi wonders if he’d seen wrong the twinkle in the prince’s eye that seems too much like amusement. “But that is inconsequential. I asked a question. You are having trouble.” 

It’s not so much a question, but a statement, and Zhou Mi can only nod. 

"Hmm…” is the only thing Siwon utters for a good few minutes, and Zhou Mi glances at Henli, whose anxious expression reflects his. They’re not that close to the crown prince that they would know what inflection in his voice means trouble. 

“Stop teasing them, brother.” Zhou Mi barely restrains from whipping his head around at the new voice. “Or they might die of apoplexy just wondering if their necks are safe.” 

Zhou Mi wonders if sneaking up on people is in the royal blood, because the one who steps out of the shadows is the crown prince’s younger brother – Prince Hyukjae, second-in-line for the throne. 

The crown prince just smiles and introduces his brother to Zhou Mi and Henli out of protocol – he knows they know who he is. And Zhou Mi immediately likes the second prince just from the look of him even though rumors say that he is the royal blood gone sour. Somehow, Zhou Mi can guess that the souring had been intentionally done, especially when Siwon announces to them that Hyukjae will be helping them with the negotiations with the Xing. The crown prince would not put someone he didn’t deem capable on such a delicate operation. 

“Zhou Mi-sshi, are there papers you can show us to bring my brother up to speed?” Siwon asks as Henli bustles around making more tea. “He needs to be familiar with what has taken place so far.” 

Zhou Mi does, and he is two steps away from the table when someone joins him. He cannot help but stare when the second prince walks in stride with him, an easy excuse of: “I’ll follow you” on his lips. 

He is wondering what sort of small talk would be fit for royal company when Hyukjae smiles easily and asks. “So I heard you’re dealing with a Zinnia?” 

Zhou Mi has two seconds to realize where  _ that _ came from, and remembers vaguely the rumors about the second prince getting close to a rather famous Zinnia and how everyone is saying that it was only expected. Rumors that Zhou Mi would have had paid more attention to if not for his current assignment and the fact he knows his own mentor was put in charge of looking after the second prince. Besides, it’s not as if he can actually judge with his own complicated relationship with Kyuhyun. 

“Mmm…” And Zhou Mi guesses his expression has answered the question. “I see… well, be careful alright?” 

Hyukjae is all smiles, but the advice couldn’t have been more cryptic. Be careful of what? Of Kyuhyun? But Hyukjae was supposedly amorously involved with the Zinnia of the rumors so that didn’t make sense. 

However, they reached Zhou Mi’s room and he becomes too busy trying to get the second prince to excuse the mess he’d forgotten his room would become in the middle of work. And by the time he remembers, it’s too late for it to be polite to ask the second prince exactly what he’d meant. 

Zhou Mi supposes, if it was important, he would understand. 

~*~ 

Hyukjae is a welcome addition to the team. Zhou Mi’s sense of judgment proves right against the rumors when the second prince’s astute observation and quick decision save them from many a sticky situation. 

But even then, the negotiations start to deteriorate. When Zhou Mi offers this, they want that. When Zhou Mi points left, they point right. When Zhou Mi tries to give they refuse to take. The only bright spot is the small edge that Kyuhyun’s information gives them, but still, it’s not enough of an edge to please even the optimistic. 

Zhou Mi shares this with Kyuhyun one day in order to justify pressing Kyuhyun to dig for more information – a move that would involve risk for Kyuhyun. I would have been a normal conversation between colleagues if they weren’t both naked and lying together on the bed. 

The response Zhou Mi is given as Kyuhyun lays his head all too comfortably on Zhou Mi’s chest is surprising. “Do you think that there’s a mole in your network?” 

He had, in fact. And Hyukjae had agreed. The investigations were currently ongoing. But Zhou Mi only replies, “that would be a scary thought” 

“Why so?” and Zhou Mi knows Kyuhyun is only asking for the sake of it, shifting the blankets over them. 

“I wouldn’t know who to trust then.” Zhou Mi replies, somewhat out of jest, and the need to reply. 

Kyuhyun’s reaction, however, is uncharacteristically serious. “You can trust me.” 

Zhou Mi looks down into brown eyes scarily earnest and he wonders. He is a spy with instinct bred suspicious He, in theory, wouldn’t even trust his king, let alone a Zinnia who could be bought and paid. 

Kyuhyun must have seen all of that – the doubt and mistrust. Because, the next moment, the covers are lifted and the warmth over Zhou Mi’s heart disappears. 

In the time it takes for Kyuhyun to cross the room to the door, Zhou Mi sight brings him to the future. In it, Kyuhyun would refuse to help him anymore and they would lose their only edge over the Xing. Zhou Mi would be discredited with the Board of Archives, and no doubt his career would be in shambles. He would be thrown out into the streets to beg, and even that would be a mercy. But that didn’t matter, because the only thing Zhou Mi can think of is the pain in his heart at the thought of Kyuhyun leaving him. It’s just God’s joke on him that he would fall in love with the someone he couldn’t trust most. Or maybe, the joke was that he, as a master liar, fell in love with someone he couldn’t lie to – not even enough to keep that someone by his side. He couldn’t breathe. 

“Here.” Zhou Mi takes his eyes off the future for a moment and returns to the present. In it, Kyuhyun is pressing a box into his hands. He hasn’t left. 

“What is this?” Zhou Mi asks, examining the box in order to prevent meeting Kyuhyun’s eyes. If he does, Kyuhyun would guess his thoughts. 

Kyuhyun, after giving Zhou Mi a strange look, is sufficiently distracted to explain. “It’s the box that contains my release papers.” 

Zhou Mi stares. It is a rare thing, a Zinnia that has seen his or her release papers. Let alone one who actually has ownership of them. 

“It was a bet with Mama-san; that if I became tayuu of the house, she would give them to me. It’s what happens when people underestimate you.” 

“Then you can leave any time?” Zhou Mi is still stuck on that particular fact. 

“Yes, technically, if I can get someone to sign this, proof of ownership to another person. And therein lies Mama-san’s shrewdness, for who would trust a Zinnia’s word that signing these release papers wouldn’t burden with an enormous debt they cannot pay. And besides, even if I got someone to sign with the use of trickery, where could a Zinnia go after he becomes famous as a tayuu? More likely selling his body on the streets than even washing dishes. Why would I risk doing the same thing as I do now with even less protection and benefits?” 

“That’s…” But his sentence is interrupted by laughter, and Zhou Mi gaps at the lack of appreciation to his horror. 

“And there you go underestimating me again.” Kyuhyun shakes his head as Zhou Mi realizes why. 

“The form is signed?” Zhou Mi guesses. “Ikenobo?” 

“So, so.” Kyuhyun confirms. “I will be hired for life as a flower among the flowers.” Kyuhyun smiles at his own humor, but Zhou Mi doesn’t, not entirely sure he likes the idea of Kyuhyun spending the rest of his life in such close proximity with that closet pervert. 

Kyuhyun laughs at Zhou Mi’s expression. “And yes, I’m not sure I like the idea either. But it’s good blackmail material. And it keeps me safe from Mama-san forcing some dubious, but well-paying clients on me.” 

“Oh.” Zhou Mi nods, understanding, then frowns. “So why show me this?” 

“Because the contract can be changed quite easily for someone with your connections. Especially, if it’s just a name and signature.” But despite Kyuhyun’s smile, Zhou Mi doesn’t understand. 

The Zinnia sighs ruefully, before he leans forward and kisses his love on the lips and says. “I want to be owned by you. So I will give you my release papers. You may burn them, or keep them. But I hope that you will take it and change it so that if I’m ever released, it will be to you.” 

Zhou Mi’s eyes widen, alarm at the enormity of the responsibility thrust at him. Those flimsy sheets of paper with rows of black ink are all that stands between a Zinnia and his or her freedom. Tear them into pieces, and it’s gone. “But…” 

“I trust you.” Kyuhyun places a figure on Zhou Mi’s lips and smiles. And he asks that question yet again. “Do you trust me?” 

And Zhou Mi does.

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

The investigations continue, rising higher in the ranks when time reveal no evidence, and the negotiations continue to struggle with Chousen buying for time. Zhou Mi isn’t at all surprised to observe some discrepancies in his room one day – a paper misplaced, a drawer not left ajar. He replaces the paper and makes a mental note to lecture his subordinates for the carelessness. 

He, however, is confronted with a surprising and uncomfortable feeling when he one day receives the orders that Kyuhyun be put under investigation. 

“My prince,” he protests after he reads the form Hyukjae has given to him, stamped by his very own seal. “Surely this is not necessary.” 

The second prince has an apologetic look on his face. “I’m sorry, Zhou Mi. But it is something that should’ve already been done.” 

Hyukjae stands and begins to pace. “Kyuhyun is truly the biggest risk we are taking. He is our most valuable source of information, but he is still a hired informant and thus the mostly likely to defect when tempted with coin. The only reason I have waited so long to order this investigation is because of you.” 

Zhou Mi starts, his eyes wide when he sees the words Hyukjae does not say reflected in the prince’s expression – that Hyukjae knows what Kyuhyun is to Zhou Mi; for where else could that unnatural trust have come from? 

There is worry and fear in Hyukjae’s eyes – worry and fear for him if Kyuhyun was to be found dirty. But there is also the unapologetic look of someone who knows that something has to be done. And although he and Zhou Mi have become something akin to friends, it is the time for Hyukjae to be a sovereign. “Find out if Kyuhyun is a mole, Zhou Mi.” 

There is a pit in Zhou Mi’s stomach at the fearsome thought at what the investigation might reveal – that he has placed his trust in the wrong person. But he hides it, and along with it a mix of reluctance and disbelief, behind polite manner and supercilious tones as he bows. 

“Yes, your majesty.” 

~*~ 

Zhou Mi is so sure of Kyuhyun’s innocence that it hits him like a cannonball when he sees the expression on his subordinate’s face when he returns with Kyuhyun back to the establishment, having continued their routine for the sake of distraction. 

In those few steps, it all starts to make sense; how astute Kyuhyun is, all his knowledge about them – now revealed not as his own insight but insider knowledge. And who else could have given him that but the Xing? The bag of gold nuggets with the dragon of Xing stamped onto each damning piece that his subordinate hands to him certainly doesn’t contradict. 

Zhou Mi doesn’t realize when Kyuhyun has stepped up to him, numb as he is, he probably wouldn’t have felt it if Kyuhyun drove a knife into him, let alone press something into Zhou Mi’s hand. The guard mistake it for hostility, or maybe a desperate attempt to plead innocence. Kyuhyun is pulled away. 

But not before whatever Kyuhyun wishes to give is already in Zhou Mi’s hand, next to the bag of gold. And the blue violent winks to him like an unknown mystery to Zhou Mi’s devastated mind. 

He stares dumbly, not understanding why Kyuhyun is smiling as he is led away in chains. 

~*~ 

“And he’s most likely been misreporting information on the Xing to us, so anything he’s given so far is most likely useless.” 

Hyukjae stares up at the blank face of his friend as Zhou Mi finishes his report. In it, Hyukjae sees everything he feared would happen. He keeps very quiet for a long, long moment, before finally speaking again. “Something doesn’t add up, Zhou Mi.” 

“What doesn’t, your majesty?” 

“He was found out far too easily. If he is a threat as we make him to be, shouldn’t he have been harder to catch?” 

“It could be another Xing trick. Who knows what they’re planning?” 

“You know as much as I do what an unlikely theory that is.” 

Zhou Mi stays silent, and Hyukjae curses himself for his careless words. Zhou Mi would feel unqualified to offer Hyukjae any theories when his own about Kyuhyun had been so erroneous. 

“…There is another possibility.” 

Zhou Mi sees what Hyukjae is thinking and physically recoils, shaking his head. “No.” 

“But-” Hyukjae tries to reason, but Zhou Mi, who had thought of this possibility in the quiet of his rooms, trying to persuade himself that it wasn’t true and quickly rejected it immediately – so fearful of being wrong again, isn’t close to ready to think otherwise. 

“No.” He repeats to Hyukjae’s pained look. “Why are you asking me to reconsider this treason? Weren’t you the one who warned me about this?” 

Hyukjae stares in bemusement. “When?” 

“When I first met you,” and when Hyukjae still looks confused, “you asked me to be careful when dealing with Zinnia.” 

The confusion lifts and is instead replaced with exasperation. “Oh, Zhou Mi. That wasn’t what I meant. What I meant was-” 

“Hyukjae?” 

Both their heads turn to the door, and Zhou Mi blinks as wide brown eyes stare back. In them, fear and insecurity flash through before the emotions almost seem to gather themselves and hide. And what steps out of hiding behind the door is an impossibly graceful, beautiful and self-assured creature. 

“Donghae, I’m sorry. Work has dragged late.” Zhou Mi’s gaze flits from the new arrival and back to the prince. He’d heard rumors, which are now proven not to be rumors at all, but fact. Hyukjae had brought his pet Zinnia home. 

He knows he is perfect in keeping his thoughts off his face. Yet, he can see that Donghae’s gaze on him is wary, as if fearful for judgment. “I see… It’s alright. I’ll see you later.” 

Yet, the Zinnia walks away with a complete confidence, contrary to the obvious reluctance to leave. And Zhou Mi thinks he now knows what Hyukjae meant, even as the second prince stands to chase after his love. 

Hyukjae pauses on his way out, putting his hand on Zhou Mi’s shoulder, because he thinks he owes his friend at least that much. 

“Zinnia are delicate creatures, Zhou Mi. Even Kyuhyun, as much as he doesn’t seem it.” 

Zhou Mi looks up and Hyukjae smiles, seeing a small silver of hope where there wasn’t any before. 

“Sometimes, you get so transfixed by the thorns of a cactus, you forget all about the flower. Have you forgotten, Zhou Mi?” 

~*~ 

Zhou Mi had. He had completely forgot about the witty comments, the tongue-in-cheek looks, all direct at him. Those walks together, their talks where Kyuhyun gave his devastatingly accurate and humorous critique of human nature while Zhou Mi gaped. The times Zhou Mi wanted to strangle Kyuhyun for playing the fool. Kyuhyun’s honest laugh at his expression, and his guileless smile. 

And then there was their bedroom trysts. However, as much as Zhou Mi had tried to convince himself otherwise, they were more than trysts. For it wasn’t just lust that assaulted him while moving against another sweaty body, even though it should have only been that. More than just sexual gratification, Zhou Mi had slept with Kyuhyun. After all, if that was all there was to it, Zhou Mi wouldn’t have returned to a man who called his cock cute while kissing its tip. Where was Zhou Mi’s manly pride that he only felt some chagrin before swatting and asking for that same man to get on with it? Where were the thoughts of a politically correct marriage with a pretty girl and an heir at the end of it? 

Zhou Mi stares at the crushed blue violet as he has for several hours. It is placed on that wooden box – the self-same one Kyuhyun had given to him not too long ago, saying that he wanted to belong to Zhou Mi and only him. 

He remembers what the violet means in the language of flowers, and thinks of the first time Kyuhyun had stuck that same type of flower into his hair so many months ago. And he thinks he knows now what Kyuhyun is referring to, if not to Zhou Mi himself. 

Zhou Mi opens the box and pulls all the papers out. He reads through them twice, before calling out to Henli to arrange an emergency meeting with the officials from Xing. 

~*~ 

The Xing officials are disgruntled, but that is only expected. Zhou Mi even has to hide a smile when he overhears one of them muttering under his breath. “This had better not be about that stupid bridge.”

The comment unwittingly provides the last confirmation Zhou Mi needs for his theory. And with it, he faces easily the gathering which Henli has once aptly described as a pack of vultures circling for a chance to descend. 

But Zhou has a rifle in his hand this time, and he makes the first shot. “Did you know, ambassadors and officials here in Chousen on official business are exempt from most local punishment excepting that of chewing gum and treason?” 

Caught entirely unaware, the vultures stop circling. They settle for staring in astonishment instead. And after a few terse seconds, only one of the officials reply guardedly. “What is the meaning of this, Negotiator Joomyuk?” 

“Oh no, no.” Zhou Mi’s tone is mild, but his smile does not reach his eyes. “You know very well what my real title is. Call me by my proper one, Ambassador Chen.” 

The complexion of the official pales, and he is about to say something when an older, wiser official interjects. “What is this, Negotiator Joomyuk? Have you dragged us down here at this ungodly hour just to slander us?” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t call it slander.” Zhou Mi smiles, and before anyone can interject. “I received some very interesting information just earlier today.” 

Zhou Mi flicks his wrist, drawing attention to the papers in his hand. He makes a show of flipping idly. “These papers contain some fascinating revelations about Xing from an informant of mine. Apparently, Xing has a battalion hidden in Jeju, one of coastal forts? The crown prince wasn’t very happy to hear that.” 

If the atmosphere has been terse, now it is almost solid with tension. Zhou Mi surveys the array of expressions before him in various mixed degrees of fear, anger and outrage. 

“That was just one of the little nuggets I have.” Zhou Mi paces slowly across the room, meeting every eye with vindictive assuredness. “Would you like to hear more?” 

“What nonsense is this?” one of the officials burst out, unable to take what Zhou Mi was insinuating. “Where did you get that information from?” 

“Why, from you of course. Probably.” Zhou Mi shrugs. “Most of you here have probably contributed a tidbit or two. I’m not sure. I’ll need to refer to my database, but yes. It’s a close enough accusation.” 

“We wouldn’t tell you such-” 

“Of course you wouldn’t.” Zhou Mi cut in smoothly. “But you’d tell a man with wide eyes and an innocent smile, urging you to boast about your achievements. Especially if that man was going to repay you in sexual favours. Oh, no need to be embarrassed – apparently it’s statistically proven that the highest rate of information exchange happens in bed.” 

The man opens his mouth, again to deny it. But Zhou Mi pre-empts him. “One of you figured out the leak when you held a meeting, discussing why we have been so successful on our side of negotiations. You put two and two together, realizing that all crucial information holders have spent a night with the Zinna,  _ Kakutasu _ . But instead of revealing the spying into the open and possibly gaining an advantage over us, you got greedy. A decision was made to try to bribe the Zinnia instead.” 

“It should have been an easy task. Zinnia are notorious for their greed for money, even all the way in Xing. But all of your forgot the premise for it – most Zinnia are ambrosia addicts. Kyuhyun isn’t – he’s allergic. He’s one of the richest Zinnia in the country. He doesn’t need the money.” 

“That’s ridiculous,” one of the Xing mutters. Zhou Mi’s voice is sharp as he retorts. “Ridiculous? Why? Because he smiled at you when he agreed to the deal? You were so sure of his cooperation, especially when things began to go downhill for us. You thought he was keeping his end of the bargain.” 

“He was.” Zhou Mi reveals to the Xing’s uncomfortable confusion. “Too well. He was keeping more things than what you agreed on with him. Too much for him not to be suspected. We order an investigation which he knew we would, and all he needed to do was to leave the gold you gave him where we could find it. And too late, you realized – but then, he was already caught.” 

“You’ve been hoping for us not to suspect your hand. After all, who would trust a Zinnia?” Zhou Mi pauses, his lips curling in triumphant pleasure. He stares at the first two pieces of paper in his hand. The signatures have been changed – a fast but accurate job. Zhou Mi had known where to get it done. 

“In Xing, the freedom of prostitutes are bought solely by money, just like things.” 

The Xing have already begun to back for the door, only to be blocked by soldiers, already alerted early for their possible duties.

“You forgot though, that this is Chousen, not Xing.” And Zhou Mi leaves, letting the sentence sink in even as the sounds of chains and protests fill the air. 

~*~ 

“Your closing lines were a little clumsy.” 

Zhou Mi looks up from his pacing in surprise, which quickly shifts into slow chagrin. “Would you have been able to do better?” 

“Maybe, if I had time to think about it.” Kyuhyun smiles along with Zhou Mi, and the latter tips his head in invitation. 

Kyuhyun stays where he is.

Zhou Mi shakes his head and crosses the room. He feels Kyuhyun stiffen in his arms and sighs. “You know, I knew our reunion wouldn’t be one of hugs and kisses, but this still a bit cold, even if you are injured and trying to keep the extent of your injuries from me.” 

Kyuhyun laughs, only to clutch at his side, gasping when he overtaxed his body’s tolerance for pain. Zhou Mi holds on tighter, feeling each racking cough as his own. “I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t need to be sorry. I knew what would happen when I would be caught.” Kyuhyun placates. Zhou Mi still grunts in disapproval. 

“Yes. Of course you would know. That was just the stupid part of your plan. The rest was smart, but that part was irrevocably stupid.” Zhou Mi breathes against Kyuhyun’s hair, thinking that he might have saved Kyuhyun some pain if he’d only believed in Kyuhyun sooner. “What if I hadn’t figured it out?” 

“I never had any doubt you would.” 

“I very nearly didn’t.” Zhou Mi warns, to which Kyuhyun snorts. “It’s true. I had marked you off for a traitor. If not for the second prince who convinced me otherwise, you’d still be in jail, getting another beating no doubt.” 

But Kyuhyun shakes his head. “Even then. You are the sort who would realize that some things didn’t add up. Then you would go ask around and realize that the dates of when they conducted the investigation and when you thought they did didn’t correspond. You used that piece to convince the rest of the Board of Archives that my information was legit?” 

“You knew?” 

“I guessed.” Kyuhyun shrugs. “It was how they confirmed that you had an informant, and that informant was me.” 

“You should be the Assistant Secretary of Archives, not me.” Zhou Mi is thwarted again by Kyuhyun. 

“No. IF it was anyone else other than you, this plan wouldn’t have worked. It needed to be someone as discerning as you to trust a Zinnia, even if– ”

“Even if I wasn’t in love with you?”

The corners of Kyuhyun’s lips curl. “Yes. Even then.”

Zhou Mi laughs. The memory of the fear and uncertainty gone, only the fact that Kyuhyun hadn’t betrayed him is left. Zhou Mi feels wonderful. “I was right to trust you.”

“Yes. You were. But you were wrong about one thing though” 

“And that is?” 

Zhou Mi feels lips against his and he reacts automatically. It’s only after they part for breath and Zhou Mi blinks in bewilderment at Kyuhyun, whose expression is as cool as ever. 

“You were wrong about the kissing part.” 

~*~ 


	5. Epilgoue

“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me that Kangin was actually your boss.” 

Zhou Mi smiles, turning to the second prince as they walk through the garden together. “And I thought it was common knowledge that the crown prince detached his Secretary of Archives from his regular duties to look after you.” 

Hyukjae had only recently found out that his stout and quiet bodyguard is actually in charge of the entire network of information that kept the palace safe from traitors and secret plots. The second prince hadn’t known that, let alone that his brother had picked a special body guard for him. So he was, surprised, to say the least. And a little offended when both Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi side-eyed him for the lack of that knowledge. 

“Oh yes, uh. By the way, Donghae says to tell Kyuhyun that if he wants that red silk redone, he has to do it himself.” 

Zhou Mi blinks at the odd statement, and when he looks for clarification, the second prince only shrugs. Staring in front of them where both Zinnia and Kyuhyun were admiring the flowers, making coquettish comments to each other, Zhou Mi asks. “Why doesn’t Donghae tell Kyuhyun himself?” 

“Because, apparently, Kyuhyun insinuated that Donghae was lower in the Zinnia ranking than him. And when Donghae asked why, Kyuhyun said it was because Donghae couldn’t pretend to lick someone’s boots even if it killed him. Donghae took offense, and now we, the second prince of Chousen and the Assistant Secretary of Archives are reduced to two messenger boys running errands for our lovers.” 

Zhou Mi is highly amused by this analogy, and he shows it by clutching his sides and laughing himself hoarse. Hyukjae laughs as well, although more quietly. 

“They’re such good friends aren’t they?” Zhou Mi snickers, and although there is no logic in that statement at all, Hyukjae agrees. He isn’t the only one who has seen Kyuhyun protect Donghae from the scathing comments of the court, or that Donghae brews more herbal tea than needed for two, making sure he and Hyukjae drink it where Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun would pass in the morning. 

They both fall silent, sinking deep into their thoughts. And when they speak again, it’s about less pleasant things. 

“The war with Xing…” Zhou Mi starts and Hyukjae sighs.

“Is well on its way of no return. We took back the pass at Enera, but Hokai-do is lost. The Royal Advisor to the Crown is in his room sulking about the Xing Ambassador packing his bags and leaving. I’m trying my best, but I’m running dry of ideas.” 

Zhou Mi shakes his head of the description of Heechul, knowing it to be accurate. “I’ll ask Kyuhyun if he can help.” 

“It would be very useful. He’s a brilliant strategist.” Hyukjae admits and Zhou Mi smiles as if Hyukjae had praised him instead. 

Zhou Mi glances up then, and he sees Kyuhyun eyeing him. And he smiles back, shaking his head. Kyuhyun rolls his eyes and turns back, no doubt to continue to insult Donghae in underhanded polite political ways. He couldn’t have been more beautiful. 

“To think, at one time, you were wondering whether you could trust him.” Hyukjae comments, seeing the smile and knowing what it means. Zhou Mi doesn’t seem to hear. 

Outside the palace, there is war and bloodshed. Zhou Mi goes back to his room late at night, making decisions that would leave the blood of a thousand soldiers on his hands with each one. But when he awakes from his nightmares, there’s a hand in his, a voice to whisper sweet reassurances until he calms down. 

For Zhou Mi, at least, however selfish it might seem, all is right in the world. 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted in LiveJournal and AFF. 
> 
> I wish I could write like this again.


End file.
